


calm before

by ElasticElla



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Renfri’s heard whispers about the sorceress with purple eyes. The one who will do anything for the right price, traveling place to place when the gold dries up.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Femflash February 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	calm before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Renfri’s heard whispers about the sorceress with purple eyes. The one who turned her back on a court, allowed a babe to die so she could escape, too selfish to serve. The one who will do anything for the right price, traveling place to place when the gold dries up. 

Stregobor might be dead- and she relishes that death every day, could kiss her blade with every sunrise- but he had friends, dangerous unhappy friends. 

Renfri hasn’t decided if it’s stupid or ingenious to be going to a mage for help with this, a woman no less that may not follow her so easy. (Men are easy, always have been.)

She sharpens her blades, pins on her brooch, and gathers all she’s managed to steal over the past few months. (Usually she only steals to eat, when she must, but this too is a matter of survival.) She packs it all up, and heads to the outskirts of town, where Yennefer is said to be making a small fortune solving marital disputes and telling futures. 

Yennefer is stunning. In a way that Renfri had anticipated, but not adequately prepared for, breathless when those intense purple eyes sweep over her. She’s absolutely gorgeous, of course she is, she was a court mage after all. 

The sorceress waits for her to speak, and it takes longer than normal to get her thoughts in order, a flush burning in her cheeks. 

“I’ve come for your aid,” Renfri says, dropping the bag of loot on her table. 

Yennefer raises an eyebrow, and with a wave of her hand, the bag floats over to a distant corner. “Sit, tell me what you need.” 

Renfri does, mouth dry. “Protection. There are men after me, too many to handle on my own.” 

Yennefer’s lips quirk as she tilts her head to the side, “You didn’t give me a name.” 

Her cheeks burn hotter, but the sorceress only laughs. “No matter, I can figure it out.” 

Renfri is quiet, unsure if she ought to tell her or not, hadn’t considered the possibility of not telling her until now and wouldn’t that be better, wouldn’t it- 

“The lost princess,” Yennefer says with relish. “Ah, Stregobor’s minions are after you.” 

“Renfri,” she says, the title still aches, and Yennefer’s returning smile almost seems sincere. 

“Your payment is lacking, lucky for you I hate cooking. You’ll keep us fed, and I’ll keep you alive- deal?” 

There must be a catch, Renfri has never had an ounce of good luck in her life. But she’ll cross that bridge when it comes, won’t turn away her best chance of survival over a mere feeling. 

“Yes.” 

Yennefer’s expression doesn’t change, crooking a finger, “I seal with magic.” 

Renfri blushes again, has never blushed so many times in one day, feels like the young inexperienced girl she outgrew years ago. There’s mirth in those purple eyes now, and that kicks her composure back into gear, leaning over the table and kissing Yennefer. 

(She tastes like the stars dying at night.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] calm before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334747) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
